


unicorn horns

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Masturbating, Masturbation Interruptus, Sabrina is 18 AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unicorn Horn Dildo, caught masturbating, set during part two kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: She braced one hand on the Baxter High restroom stall wall, her other under her skirt. Sabrina only had a few minutes before the bell and she wanted to finish as quickly as she could. She slid her hand into her underwear, biting her lip so she wouldn’t make a sound. She thought of the sound high heels made on the linoleum, of the form hugging pencil skirt she’d seen in the halls that morning, of that perfectly coiffed dark hair and those blazing blue eyes-“Well well well, what have we here,” the door to the bathroom stall swung open and Sabrina found herself staring into the blue eyes she’d been fantasizing about.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	unicorn horns

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted: Sex game (e.g. first to come loses), One catches the other Masturbating, and Sex toys

She braced one hand on the Baxter High restroom stall wall, her other under her skirt. Sabrina only had a few minutes before the bell and she wanted to finish as quickly as she could. She slid her hand into her underwear, slowly circling her clit with two fingers, biting her lip so she wouldn’t make a sound. She thought of the sound high heels made on the linoleum, of the form hugging pencil skirt she’d seen in the halls that morning, of that perfectly coiffed dark hair and those blazing blue eyes-

“Well well well, what have we here,” the door to the bathroom stall swung open and Sabrina found herself staring into the blue eyes she’d been fantasizing about. 

“Ms. Wardwell-” Sabrina quickly pulled her hand out of her underwear and tried to hide her sticky fingers.

“That’s Principal Wardwell to you, Miss Spellman,” said Ms. Wardwell, grabbing the wrist of the offending hand, “I will see you in my office immediately.”

“Y-yes Principal Wardwell,” Sabrina stammered as she was lead out of the bathroom and down the hall, Ms. Wardwell’s hand still firmly wrapped around her wrist. 

She released her in the principal’s office, waving a hand to magically shut and lock the door. Sabrina’s face was red as she tried to wipe her hand on her skirt while she pretended to smooth it. The bell rang. 

“My my, Sabrina, what am I going to do with you?” she asked, “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“M’sorry Ms-  _ Principal _ Wardwell,” said Sabrina, “It won’t happen again.” 

Ms. Wardwell retrieved something from her desk drawer, crossing the room to take Sabrina by the wrist again.

“I know a young witch has needs, but my dear, a quick rub in the bathroom will not satisfy you,” she placed a long, cool object in Sabrina’s hands, “Try this instead.”

Sabrina looked down. In her hands was a wand shaped item, swirled with soft ridges. It started off thicker at one end and tapered off at the other. 

“It’s made from a unicorn horn,” Ms. Wardwell explained, “Think of it as a belated 18th birthday present.”

“Uh thank you Principal Wardwell,” said Sabrina, turning the dildo over in her hands.

  
“Go ahead,” said Ms. Wardwell, her smile innocent but her eyes dancing with mischief, “Try it. You have… forty minutes until the next period.”

“I’m not sure Principal Wardwell-” Sabrina began.

“Oh Sabrina, I just want to make sure your needs are taken care of,” said Ms. Wardwell, “I want to help you. Why don’t you take a seat and pull down your underwear. I’ll guide you in this little exercise.”

To her surprise, Sabrina found herself complying. Sitting, she reached under her skirt and pulled her panties down around her ankles. She folded up her skirt, lifting also her eyes to see Ms. Wardwell hungrily watching her every move. 

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so, understand Miss Spellman?”

“Yes Principal Wardwell,” said Sabrina, fidgeting in her seat.

“Let’s start small,” she instructed, “Use the tip of the unicorn horn to massage your clit.”

The dildo’s tip was polished smooth, and Sabrina’s breath caught as she touched it to her already tight bundle of nerves. She moved it small circles, bolding locking eyes with Ms. Wardwell. This was more thrilling than any fantasy she could have come up with in the girls bathroom. 

“Keep going, that’s a good girl,”

Sabrina bit back a moan, breathing deeply.

“Touch yourself through your shirt,” was the next instruction and Sabrina complied. She cupped her own breast with her free hand, rolling her nipple under her palm. She pressed harder with the unicorn horn. 

“Fuck yourself with the horn,” said Ms. Wardwell, eyes sparkling, “As deep as you can go.”

Shifting to the edge of her seat, Sabrina slid the dildo inside, unable to keep the moan from escaping her as she felt every curve and ridge slide against her inner walls. She soon found a quick pace to fuck herself with it, long strokes until she was shaking, trembling with pleasure. 

“Were you thinking of anyone special in the bathroom,” Ms. Wardwell asked. She stepped closer, cupping Sabrina’s chin.

“Y-you,” Sabrina managed between gasps, and a flicker of surprise crossed her teacher’s face. 

“Quite right too,” she murmured. 

Sabrina leaned into her touch, her hands thrusting faster as she moaned against Ms. Wardwell’s palm, “Can I c-come? Please?”

“Not quite yet,” Ms. Wardwell grabbed a fist full of Sabrina’s hair, forcing her to look up at her. Sabrina’s mouth dropped open in a whine as she stared up into the blue eyes that haunted her dreams. 

“Do you think of me often?” she pressed, “When you touch yourself?”

“Y-yes-” Sabrina gasped, “Please can I come? Please? I n-need to- I only ever think of you- Ms. Wardwell please, please, please please pleasepleaseplease-”

“Come for me Sabrina,” 

Sabrina cried out, her entire body tensing in a flash of hot and cold pleasure. Then she dissolved into a boneless heap in the chair, feeling more sated then she’d ever been before. 

After a moment, Ms. Wardwell pulled her to her feet. She had a handkerchief in hand and used to first wipe Sabrina’s juices from between her legs. Sabrina could feel her cloth covered fingers caress her folds, but as soon as she began she was finished. Then Ms. Wardwell took the unicorn horn and cleaned that as well. 

“Come see me after the school day is over and you can have this back,” she said, placing the horn in a desk drawer, “Now, off you go to your next class and do pull your underwear up Sabrina.” 


End file.
